Moral Failure
Moral Failure is the seventeenth level of the Western front game Medal of Honor: Three Fronts. Plot Preston's squad left the town hall. They met with a detachment of Tate, as well as a tank convoy consisting of two M4A1 and one M10 under the command of Ryder. They all proceeded to advance through the city and clear the city of the Germans, as well as destroying the Pak40 and FlaK 88 to keep the tanks safe. One day they came to a bend, beyond which was STUG III and many barricades. The self-propelled gun did not allow tanks to pass further. Preston's squad bypassed the STUG through the buildings, killing several Germans along the way, and then Peter Falk destroyed the self-propelled gun with explosives. Since the barricades did not allow tanks to pass, the convoy of tanks had to go a longer way. The Americans stumbled upon the M4A1 battle, which was attacked by the Germans with a Panzerschrek. The tank was shot down, but the crew is still alive. If Peter and the others have time to kill the enemies and get to the tank, then Peter will help the crew to get out of the tank. Otherwise, he will die. The detachment continued to clear the city. Capturing position Pak40, the area was counterattacked by 3 Panzer IV and 1 Tiger. Peter Falk and the others used the Pak40 and helped allied tanks destroy enemy tanks. After this the team reunited with other Americans and battle ends. In the cutscene after the level is shown captured by the Americans city. Preston, Falk, Sanders and Groves sat on boxes near the M10 Wolverine and ate canned food. Suddenly Captain Tate came up with a Colonel. The Colonel turned to Peter Falk. He said that Captain Tate told about success Falk, that is why Colonel promotes Peter Falk until designation corporal, and also said that in soon gets Silver Star. Objectives * Destroy the anti-tank guns. * Destroy the STUG III. * Save the Sherman crew (hidden). * Repel the counterattack. * Capture the citry. Weapons Starting * Weapons from level "Veghel" Can Get * MP34 * MP40 * Kar98 (normal and scoped) * Gewehr 43 * FG42 (scoped) * MG-31M Steyr-Solothurn * STG44 * Panzerschreck * Model 24 Stielhandgranate * MG42 (mounted) * Pak40 (mounted) * FlaK 88 (mounted) Characters * Private Piter Falk * Sergeant Jay Preston (armed with a BAR) * Private Sanders (armed with a M1 Thompson) * Private Groves (armed with a M1 Carbine) * Captain Tate (armed with a M1 Thomspon) * Segeant Rider (M10 commander) * Crew of a downed tank (armed with a M1911 Colt) ** Tank commander Segeant Rand (armed with a M1911 Colt) * American soldiers from Tate`s squad * American soldiers Vehicles * M10 (ally) * M4A1 (ally)] * Panzer IV ausf F2 (enemy) * STUG III (enemy, objective for destroying) * Tiger tank (enemy) * L4500R Multier Category:Medal of Honor: Three Fronts levels Category:Western front levels